Numerous esters of salicylic acid are known from the literature. Some of them, including for example methyl, butyl, amyl, hexyl, benzyl and 3-hexenyl salicylate, are used in the perfume industry (S. Arctander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals, 1969; O. Z. Bedoukian, Perfum. Flavor 6 (5) 60-61 (1981)).
These esters of salicylic acid have attractive odor nuances and good persistency. However, scenting agents with a high persistency are still required.